To date, there has been known an electric rotating machine in which a control apparatus for the electric rotating machine is mounted in the electric rotating machine main body; the control apparatus mounted in the electric rotating machine main body is configured with a power module composite having an electric-power conversion circuit that converts DC electric power into AC electric power or vice versa, a magnetic-field circuit unit that supplies a magnetic-field current to the magnetic-field winding of the electric rotating machine, and a control circuit unit that controls the power module composite and the magnetic-field circuit unit; the control apparatus is disposed behind the rear bracket of the electric rotating machine.
With regard to the configuration of the power module composite of the foregoing control apparatus, the electric-power conversion circuit is formed of an electronic power component such as a switching device, of an MOSFET or the like, that is disposed in a box-type housing having a top face, a bottom face, and both side faces, and an electric power connection unit that is connected with the switching devices through wire bonding and is integrally molded with the housing; a control element formed of an ASIC (integrated circuit) that controls the switching device is also disposed inside the housing. The inside of the housing is sealed by a gel-like protection gel, made of a silicon resin or an epoxy resin, that works also for insulation and mechanical protection (e.g., Patent Document 1).